Distraction
by Mecki
Summary: Mein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen wanderte mein Blick von seiner, mein Handgelenk umfassenden Hand, zu seinem Gesicht. Meine Haut schien Feuer zu fangen an der Stelle, an der er mich berührte. Pein/Saku


Zögernd klopfte ich an die Tür

Distraction

Titel: Distraction

Autor: Mecki

Pairing: Pein/Sakura

Widmung: kimbii (knuddel Hoffe er gefällt dir, Süße)

Summary: Mein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen wanderte mein Blick von seiner, mein Handgelenk umfassenden Hand, zu seinem Gesicht. Meine Haut schien Feuer zu fangen an der Stelle, an der er mich berührte. Zischend zog ich die Luft ein.

**Distraction**

Zögernd klopfte ich an die Tür.

Ich war fürchterlich aufgeregt. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, meine Handflächen waren feucht vor Aufregung.

„Herein."

Ich zuckte zusammen.

Meine Hand zitterte leicht, als ich die Türklinke langsam nach unten drückte und die Türe bedächtig aufschwang. Das Zimmer war hell erleuchtet, dennoch fühlte ich mich, als würde man mich in eine kalte, feuchte Gefängniszelle führen und meinem Schicksal überlassen.

Mein Blick fiel direkt auf einen großen Schreibtisch, hinter welchem ein junger Mann mit orangenem Haar saß und meinen ganzen Körper mit seinem Blick zum Erzittern brachte.

„I-Ihr wünschtet mich zu spchen, L-Leader-sama?", stammelte ich und versteckte meine bebenden Hände hinter meinem Rücken. Ich traute mich nicht vor zu treten. Ich mied die stechenden Augen des Leaders, fixierte zuerst das Bücherregal an der Wand mir gegenüber und starrte nun den Ring an Peins Finger an.

„Sakura", Ich zuckte beim Klang meines Namens aus seinem Mund zusammen, „tritt näher!"

Hastig, beinahe über meine eigenen Füße stolpernd, bewegte ich mich auf den dunklen Schreibtisch zu. Ich fühlte mich, wie eine Maus, die von der Schlange in die Ecke getrieben wurde.

Die Tür fiel hinter mir fiel laut ins Schloss.

Unsicher blieb ich direkt vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und blickte immer noch überall hin, nur nicht in Peins Augen.

Mein Puls raste. Ich wusste absolut nicht wie ich mich verhalten sollte.

Mein Blick fiel auf seine Lippen, wurde von ihnen angezogen wie von einem Magneten.

Mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Bilder der letzten Begegnung mit dem jungen Akatsuki Leader erschienen vor meinen Augen.

Meine Lippen prickelten angenehm.

Bilder, auf welchen ich genau auf demselben Schreibtisch saß, welcher sich nun wie eine Grenze zwischen mir und dem Leader befand. Meine Beine waren um die Hüften Peins geschlungen; seine Hände hatte er leidenschaftlich in meinen Nacken gelegt und mich zu sich gezogen. Das Bild seiner vollen Lippen, die die Meinen so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten, bis diese geschwollen waren, verfolgte mich bis in meine Träume. Meine Kehle wurde trocken.

Ich errötete und trat unbewusst einen Schritt zurück.

Pein zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, wollte der unausgesprochenen Frage aus dem Weg gehen. Er verstand.

„Ich habe eine Mission für dich und Kisame", sagte er, „Die genauen Informationen findest du in dieser Schriftrolle."

Pein schob mir die Rolle über den Schreibtisch hinweg zu.

Zögernd griff ich danach, konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, dass seine Finger die Meinen berührten. Hastig zog ich meine Hand zurück.

Ein plötzlicher Ruck an meinem Handgelenk ließ mich abrupt stoppen.

Mein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus.

Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen wanderte mein Blick von seiner, mein Handgelenk umfassenden Hand, zu seinem Gesicht.

Meine Haut schien Feuer zu fangen an der Stelle, an der er mich berührte.

Zischend zog ich die Luft ein.

Peins Gesicht befand sich keine zehn Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Seine Augen durchbohrten meine und sein warmer Atem kitzelte meine Haut.

Mein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen.

„Hast du noch Fragen zu deiner Mission?", fragte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die mir heiße Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Nein", hauchte ich, bevor ich mich wie eine Ertrinkende auf seine Lippen stürzte und seinen Mund mit meinem versiegelte.

Ein zufriedenes Keuchen entwich mir und ich ließ meine Hände in sein Haar wandern.

Sein Mund presste sich heiß auf meinen.

Ich verfiel in eine Art Trance, bemerkte nicht wie er mich sanft auf den Boden drückte, stets darauf achtend nicht den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Laut konnte ich das Blut in meinen Adern rauschen hören. Das aufgeregte Pochen meines Herzens gegen meinen Brustkorb brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand.

Bereitwillig öffnete ich meinen Mund einen Spalt breit und konnte schon kurz darauf die warme Zunge Peins meine Mundhöhle erkunden spüren.

Meine Knie wurden weich.

Seine Hände wanderten unter mein Shirt, reizten die sensible Haut meines Bauches, nur um sich kurz darauf um meine Brust zu legen.

Ich keuchte.

Sein Mund wanderte meinen Hals entlang bis hin zu meinem Nacken, wo er sanfte Küsse an einer bestimmten Stelle platzierte und mich somit genüsslich zum Stöhnen brachte.

Ich verlor die Kontrolle über meinen Körper, bäumte mich unter Pein auf und presste mich fest gegen ihn.

Meine Hände wanderten seinen Oberkörper hinab zum Ende seines T-Shirts. Ungeduldig zog ich daran, wollte seine nackte Haut auf meiner spüren.

Pein stoppte seine Küsse an meinem Nacken und richtete sich auf, um sich das störende Stück Stoff über den Kopf zu ziehen. Hungrig wanderten meine Augen über seinen gut gebauten Oberkörper, doch Pein unterbrach mein Starren mit einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich schweben.

Vorsichtig knabberte er an meiner Unterlippe, was eine angenehme Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper entstehen ließ.

Bewundernd fuhren meine Finger die Konturen seiner Muskeln nach, reizten seine sensiblen Brustwarzen und wanderten anschließend in sein Haar.

Zufrieden nahm ich die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen wahr.

Ein Stöhnen entwich mir, als seine Hand meinen BH beiseite schob und warm meinen Busen umhüllte.

Meine Haut prickelte erwartungsvoll.

In mir brannte ein sich ausbreitendes Feuer.

Ich spürte wie Pein gegen meine Lippen grinste.

Einen protestierenden Laut von mir gebend blickte ich in die funkelnden Augen des Leaders, als er den Kuss löste.

„Du hast noch eine Mission zu erledigen, Sakura." Seine Stimmte ließ meinen Körper erneut erbeben.

Ich schnaubte, was das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht vergrößerte.

„Die kann warten!"

Ich zog ihn zu mir hinunter, verdrängte mit meinen leicht geschwollenen Lippen sein Grinsen. Der Kuss vertiefte sich, lenkte all meine Gedanken an die Schriftrolle auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

Ich seufzte zufrieden gegen Peins Lippen.

Ende

So

Mein fünfter PeinSaku OS!

Ich bin echt süchtig nach diesem Pairng.

Vielen lieben Dank fürs Lesen ;

Lg

MeckiHHH


End file.
